Inspector Layton and the Magnificent Assistant
by WeatherSystems
Summary: Alfendi does not return Lucy's feelings. He wants Hilda back. Will things change when he realises how much Lucy cares about him? Rated T for alcohol use/abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's the story that I wrote on my other story, Lucifendi's First Date. I'm going to keep updating this, too, so stay tuned!_

___Idea suggested by Melodious-Nocturne3._

* * *

Usually at seven o'clock on a Friday night, London's New Scotland Yard Serious Crime Division was dark, the last lights flickering off as Florence closed up the lab. Maybe a dim lamp would be lit in the Mystery Room, in which a lone Alfendi Layton would sit, pouring over cases long closed.

However, this night was different. Lights illuminated long, thick cobwebs hanging in the corners. Many detectives milled around, chatting it up by the snack tables and other things of the sort.

"'Ello, Prof! Wha'd'ya think of me costume?" A young detective constable bounced over to a tall, lanky man.

"Er, what exactly are you?"

"C'mon, Prof! Colorful shawl, a little face paint... Colorful _Mexican_ shawl?"

"Ah, yes, Mariana Etisa. Clever." Alfendi smiled weakly. He looked away from Lucy, turning his head to search the small party.

"Ee, you're still in your normal clothes, Prof. Not much of a costume, fromt' looks of it!"

Without turning his head from looking out over the small crowd, he said, "I don't much fancy costume parties."

"Are you _mental_? I just love 'em! Nothin' as fun as dressing up for me!" Lucy looked expectantly at the Prof, then frowned when he failed to respond. "Oi, Prof! What's got you t'night? Dusty's running a drink bar, wanna go get one?"

"I never cared much for alcohol. Excuse me." Having apparently found who he was looking for, Alfendi strode off.

Lucy was left, brow furrowed, as the Prof hurried off to meet an aggressively curvy and attractive woman with long blonde hair.

Lucy walked away, towards the drinks table.

"'Lo, Lucy! Wot can I do f' ya?"

"Er, I'll just have a vodka cranberry."

"Ya even old nuff to drink?" Dustin teased.

"Dusty, I'm twenty-two and you right well know tha'!"

"I'm jus' teasin' Lucy." He grinned that devilish grin of his. Lucy smiled back and sipped her drink, then left to go find her mentor.

_'I've gotta keep me eye on 'im, what with 'is Jeckle-and-Hydeing.'_ She reasoned to herself. She saw him talking with Hilda and walked over.

"'Lo, 'ilda." Hilda turned away from Alfendi, with whom she seemed a tad annoyed.

"Hello, Lucy. Enjoying the party, are you?" Lucy nodded. "I heard about that case with the flower shop owner that you two solved. That sounded like quite a case!"

"Aye, it were, but ol' Potty Prof got us through, di'nn'e, Prof?" Lucy nudged him playfully.

"Yes, we did get lucky that Chris Anthemum made that little slip." Alfendi said thoughtfully.

"You gave tha' stinker a righ' scare, when you changed!" She giggled flirtatiously.

Alfendi looked at her frowning. "Well, he was already so close to cracking. He was scared anyhow."

Frustrated with Alfendi's unchanging, thoughtful nature, Lucy walked off to talk with Florence and Sniffer. Hilda followed after her and pulled her aside.

"Lucy, I see what you're trying to do."

Lucy was flustered. "I... er... wha'd'ya mean?"

"Lucy, I would strongly advise that you give up. Alfendi is a complete basket case. If he wasn't insufferable enough before his change, he sure is now."

"Eh-up! I forgot you two 'ad been together! I'm terr'bly sorry!"

"No, no it's fine," she said, brushing it off, "I have no interest in dating half a man. And neither should you. Do yourself a favour and stop before things get bad."

Lucy sighed and walked off to talk to Florence.

"Achoo! Hello, Lucy. Enjoying yourself?" For her costume, Florence had played to her already pallid composure and painted herself to look like a corpse. It was quite terrifying.

"Oh, I'm alrigh'."

"Nice costume." All of a sudden the ground shook slightly and an extremely muscular, grey haired inspector zipped over to talk to them.

"Ah, *sniff* Inspector Grosky!" Florence said to the man now adjusting his grey hair that had flecks of blue in it.

"Hello, Florence. Lucy." He nodded to both of them gruffly. Although he was in his seventies, the inspector was still working at The Yard, muscular as ever.

The three of them chatted, time passed, and Lucy became more and more detached as she pondered the Prof's whereabouts. Making an excuse, she left to go get another drink. On her way back through the crowd, she heard voices coming from a side room. She knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she stopped and strained her ears. She heard Hilda's voice. She sounded very annoyed.

"No matter what you think, you've changed! I can't deal with the stress of a mentally unstable boyfriend! We've had this argument millions of times. _Please_, Al."

"But I don't see why it's different. I'm still Alfendi Layton. I still feel the same way." His voice was calm but confused.

"Al, it's been four years," Hilda said tiredly. Suddenly Lucy heard a hand hit a table.

"You arrogant woman!" Alfendi growled. "I'm still here! That unbearably daft piece of blank paper that controls me isn't me!"

"But he _controls_ you, Al. _You_ have to control _him_, then maybe I'll reconsider."

There were several moments of silence before Alfendi said, "You're insufferable."

Lucy heard him turning the door handle and hurried away, but Alfendi was so fuming that he didn't notice her anyway. She hurried back to Florence and Grosky.

She did keep her eye on Alfendi, though. She saw him make his way over to the drink table, and begin downing drinks like nobody's business. Dustin had abandoned his job as the barman, so Alfendi was pouring his own drinks. Lucy rushed off again.

Sitting herself by him near the drink table she said, "Prof, even my uncle Bill doesn't drink tha' fast!"

He looked at her mutinously taking a swig straight from a bottle that he had apparently taken right off of the table.

Lucy was intensely worried. She put her hand on his to stop him from taking another drink. He wrenched it away, spilling some of the drink, then took another swig. Slowly, his hair changed from deep crimson to a paler shade.

"P-Prof?" Lucy said tentatively.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you, Lucy." He got up, put down the bottle, and walked away, stumbling a little. Lucy fought the urge to go after him, and went back to the party.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, and the party was roaring. Dustin was standing on a table singing karaoke with Florence, despite the fact that there was no karaoke machine. Lucy had left, laughing hysterically, to go to the bathroom. As she walked down the long, dark halls of Scotland Yard, the sound of the party faded. On coming out of the bathroom, she noticed someone sitting in the shadows. His white coat shown through the darkness like a beacon. She approached him carefully.

"Prof? Whatcha doing out here int' hall?" Alfendi looked up as she sat down on the bench next to him.

"Uh, I jus' don' like... I don' like parties much, I guess." His voice was very slurred.

"You don't like parties?" Lucy said incredulously.

"Yeah, well, dunno." He said thickly.

"Prof, are you okay?" She said, then quickly rephrased her question, talking over Alfendi's assurances, "Prof, what's wrong? I know summat's wrong."

"'S jus', things change, y'know? I mean, like, it changes. Nothing ever the same. Y'know wha' I'm talking 'bout?"

"Aye." She eyed him cautiously.

"It sucks." He said wisely.

"Aye."

"I'm th' real Alfendi, arn' I?"

"Well... I dunno, Prof. Hilda says tha—" at Hilda's name, Alfendi looked up.

"Hilda. Wha' a woman, know wha' I mean?" He said angrily, then sighed and said, "She jus', she's grea'."

"Er, aye. She's great." Lucy said dejectedly. "You've still got feeling for her, don'tcha, Prof?"

Alfendi shook his head vigorously, then paused a few seconds and said, "Yup."

"I'm really sorry. I know it en't fun to think abou' someone tha' way an have 'em not feel th' same." She looked at Alfendi.

"I know what you're doing, Lucy." Her heart skipped a beat. It was dark, but she was sure that his hair had just changed its colour.

"Wha— wha'd'ya mean by tha'?"

"Y'know perf'ctly well what I mean. I don't want to be with you. I'm gonna get Hilda back." Lucy was speechless. She had known it all along, but to hear him say it so frankly made her eyes feel hot and wet.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. It's jus' e'er since... e'er since Forbod... Forbod'um Castle, she..." He trailed away.

"Aye?"

"She... said I've changed. I'm real! I really am!"

"I'm sorry, Prof. I don't see why she doesn't like you. I mean, your two personalities... they complement each other. Know what I mean?"

He looked into her eyes. His eyes locked with hers for what seemed like eternity. Lucy got very uncomfortable and looked away.

"Y' think so?" He said after a long silence, still looking at her even though she was looking away.

"Erm... Aye, I do." Lucy said uneasily, continuing to stare at the colorful fabric that draped over her knees.

He was silent a bit longer before saying, "I've had a lot... lot... _lot_ to drink, Lucy."

Lucy actually laughed out loud at this announcement. "I know tha', Prof! Weren't it you just a couple hours ago saying you didn't drink?"

"I think I... I think m' other side did it."

"Ah." Lucy said, amused.

"I ne'er been this drunk b'fore." He confessed. His eyes were struggling to stay open. Lucy put her arm around his shoulder. "I don' like it."

"It's okay, it'll be over soon."

Alfendi looked up at her and made a sudden movement towards her, but she moved away suddenly, causing him to lose his balance and fall over onto her.

"Wha'd'ya think you're doing?! I en't gonna have you kissing me when you're like this!" She pushed him off of her.

"But you wanna, eh?" He moved toward her again, but she held him where he was.

"Prof, you don't even know wha' you're doing! You said yourself you didn't wanna be with me..." It took a fair amount of willpower to turn down his advances, but she knew it was the right thing to do. If she let him, he'd remember in the morning and regret it and the everything would be awkward from there on out. "D'you want me t' take you home?"

"Nah, floors gunn' take me 'ome."

"What?"

"Flor'nce!"

"Oh! Er, I'm pretty sure she isn't fit to drive..." Lucy thought back to her little karaoke session. "I'll get you home. We can take the tube. You seem too... er... tired t' walk." She took his hand and pulled him up from the bench. He stumbled and fell into her, but she was able to get him to stand up straight enough. "D'you have anything in the Mystery Room you need to take home? I can go get it for you."

Getting him back to his flat proved quite difficult, as he was half asleep, but in the end, she managed to get him into bed safely. She looked at him sadly. She wanted him to feel the same way about her so bad that her chest hurt, but it was useless. She would just have to get on with her life and try and see him as a friend and nothing more. She consented to give him a gentle peck on the cheek before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Here's the second chapter of this story! It was 1 AM and I didn't feel like sleeping, so here you go. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Alfendi was surging with strange emotion. He sat at the table in his flat the next morning, staring blankly at the wall, trying to ignore the unpleasant way his head was pulsing.

Why had he been such an arse to Lucy? That one thing he had said to her stuck in his mind.

"I don't want to be with you."

He hurt with regret for saying it. And then he had gone and made a move at her, the poor lass. How could she know what to think? What really struck him was that, after all his rudeness of the evening, Lucy had been kind enough to take him home. He hardly remembered it, and trying to made his head hurt worse, but he faintly recalled leaning on her as she lead him through the chilly streets of London, and her then allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder as they rode the tube. Somehow, he remembered how her neck had smelled. This perplexed him.

It took him awhile, but at last he remembered how he had ended up so pissed in the first place. He had been depressed about Hilda. Was that it? Yes, it was. His real side used to do that sometimes; drink for comfort. However, one thing that he really couldn't recall was why he had wanted Hilda back so badly. Of course, he knew he had for four years, but now he wasn't sure why. Had he actually wanted _her_ back, or just his old life, his pre-placid life? He wasn't sure.

His thoughts drifted back to Lucy. She had actually cared for him, even though he had been so mean to her. He knew that she had feelings for him, his acute powers of deduction could figure that much out, but he couldn't figure out why. Not only was his sanity more than a bit dodgy, but he was nearly thirty years old!

He suddenly remembered the tea that he had made himself, sitting in a mug that his hand was grasping. He took a sip. It was cold and bitter, as he had never taken the tea bag out.

Sighing, he got up from his chair to dump out the bad tea. A knock on the door made him jump. He quickly put down the mug on the counter and hurriedly tried to smooth his hair. Who could be visiting him on a Saturday morning? The knocking became louder.

"Prof? You there?"

He froze. Trying to collect himself, he walked to the door and opened it. There he saw, as he knew he would, his little assistant, her eyes worried. Alfendi said nothing, he just stared at her.

"Prof! You took your time!"

"I wasn't ten seconds!"

"Er... I guess you're right. I was just worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about. Erm... why are you..."

"Just wanted t' check up on ya!" She said happily, no longer worried. "You were in a right state last night."

Alfendi looked awkward. "Er, yes, do come in." She came in and sat herself down on the couch, throwing down her bag and looking around. Alfendi, however, stayed standing by the door, eyeing her. "You were... worried about me?"

"Oh, it's got nowt t' do with tha'. A lass's gotta know when t' move on..." She tried to sound upbeat, but he could tell that what she was thinking was quite different from what she was saying. "Anyways, I just wanted t' make sure you were okay!"

"Er... Quite." He stood there more awkwardly still, beginning to fidget and look down at his hands. The scent that he remembered from last night had come in with Lucy, and he couldn't help himself from breathing it in deeply.

"Everything alright, Prof? You seem off. Still feeling down about Hilda?"

"Wh— Hilda? I— oh, er..."

"You wanna talk about it? I'm all ears!" She looked at him sympathetically. "C'mon, lets go grab a bite!" Lucy sprung up from the couch, grabbed Alfendi's hand, and dragged him out of his apartment.

She took them to a quaint little coffee shop where she sat him on a bulging little sofa and went to get them some tea and scones.

He watched her, ever more confused. Why did she care about him _so much_? How was he supposed to talk about his feelings for Hilda when the only thing Hilda made him think of was Lucy... however that worked.

"Here y'are, Prof! Earl Grey for you, Yorkshire for me!" She handed him a steaming mug of tea and set down a small plate of scones on the coffee table in front of the sofa, then sat down next to him. Their sofa was in a far corner of the cafe, and there were few other customers.

Alfendi gathered himself and sighed, "Lucy, I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "What for?"

"You know!" He exclaimed, "For ignoring you, then being straight out mean to you, then making a move on you. I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh, it were nowt, Prof." Lucy said, looking down. It didn't seem that she wanted to be reminded of last night.

"Thank you, also. For taking me home. And... well... just, thanks for..." he wanted to say "caring about me," but instead he said, "everything."

"Er... Aye."

There was a long pause. Lucy sipped her tea and avoided Alfendi's gaze. He felt as though he was really going insane now. Did he really feel the same way about Lucy as he did about Hilda? No. He didn't. Hilda was a great friend and a very competent coworker, but she could be very stuck up and unhelpful sometimes. Lucy, on the other hand... Well, she was loving and gentle, but strong at the same time. She was also an amazing detective, but less stubborn than Hilda. She was willing to learn. And of course, there was something to be said about her deep amber eyes. Alfendi turned quickly to stare into his mug of tea. He had been looking at her for too long.

"What was it like with you an' Hilda int' first place?" Her question was abrupt, but straightforward.

So he gave a straightforward answer. "Aggressive. Everything about it was aggressive. We fought constantly. Of course, my... er... other side was dominant then, and... well... you know Hilda."

"Aye. You both have... strong personalities."

"Quite. We had a sort of off-and-on relationship since we were in college together. I don't think there was too much more than physical attraction at first. Who knows, maybe it was never more than that." Why was he telling her this? He wasn't used to talking with people about his personal affairs. Or about anything personal.

"Hilda does 'ave it going for 'er int' looks department, I'll give 'er tha'!"

"Yes, well, we hardly got along. I'm sure we would have gotten along better if we weren't... er... Anyway, after Forbodium, I started to have feelings for her. Most likely because of the personality change. She, however, was no longer interested in me that way. _After all, I was pathetic! Who'd blame her for not liking me?_" His hair cooled in color so quickly it was almost as though it had never happened.

He had been talking so calmly up until this point, that Lucy jumped a little.

"Sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to startle you." He said, surprised he had told her so much. The words had flowed out easily, as though he was telling someone else's story and wasn't effected by its contents.

"You just made me jump a bit, is all. I weren't expecting Potty t' pop out, 'e 'adn't made an appearance yet! Anyway, aren't you glad you told me tha'? Doesn't it feel any better?"

"I guess..." It didn't feel much different at all. He didn't really care one way or another.

"'Course it does. Me mum would always sit me down with a hot mug of tea when I 'ad summat on my mind." She looked at him, smiling, then took a sip of tea. Alfendi followed suit. They continued to drink tea and eat scones until there was nothing left. They got up to give the mugs and plate back and pay, then walked back to Alfendi's flat. They stood outside the door awkwardly.

"Well, I've gotta go 'ome now. See ya Monday, I guess!"

"See you Monday." Alfendi echoed quietly. He gently touched her arm as she turned to leave. She looked around quickly and smiled, then walked away. Alfendi watched as she bounced along the sidewalk. She went across the zebra crossing, then around a corner, and he could no longer see her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He whispered, then frowned. What a strange thing life was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been writing very much this week. Writer's block, I guess. I could really take some suggestions, especially for my other story. Here's the third chapter of this story! I hope you like it, and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Alfendi sat nervously at his desk on Monday morning. He looked at the small analogue clock. Lucy could be expected to be about a half hour late most days, putting her arrival around 8:30. Right now the time was 8:22. Alfendi was in quite the predicament. With new, strange feeling cropping up for Lucy, he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that she felt similarly, but she didn't know what she was dealing with. Alfendi was mad! She couldn't handle him. Although, she had gotten used to Potty Prof more than most other people he had met after his encounter with Keelan Makepeace. Maybe even more than some he had known before.

He looked at the clock. Still 8:22. Should he do something about his feelings? Surely not, that would be selfish. He must protect her by leaving her as far out of his problems as possible. As she was already his apprentice, she was quite involved with his problems, but Alfendi would do whatever he could not to further that involvement.

8:23.

Alfendi tried to concentrate on the paperwork he was working on. He hated how he felt like a weak, stupid little school boy when he thought about Lucy.

Still 8:23.

The wait was maddening. Of course, she wouldn't arrive at 8:30 on the dot, but Alfendi was a man of the clock. He expected, no, _hoped_ for her to come by that time.

_Still _8:23.

He slammed his hand down on the desk. Potty Prof was beginning to emerge. He struggled to stay calm. She was always this late. Why would today be any different?

He had a sudden urge to smash the smug clock face. He never got to act on it, however, as the door to the Mystery Room flew open and Lucy came flying in, her mouth already open with her excuse on her toungue.

Alfendi would not accept her excuse. He cut her short.

"You're late." He said menacingly, slowly rising from his chair, but staying behind his desk. He leaned over it towards Lucy and his hair fell over his eyes.

Lucy froze. Not out of fear, but out of surprise, her mouth still open, her excuse vaporized.

"Sorry, Prof. Didn't know it bothered you tha' much. You usually don't say anything."

"Well it does _bother_ me, _Lucy Baker_. When you're late to work, that means that cases go longer unsolved, and miscreants are running the streets of London, killing people, unchecked. _Is that what you want?_"

Lucy was angered by this insane enquiry. "Wh— no! Are you mad? I'm a detective of th' Yard, 'course I don't want murderers running around killing folks!"

"Well then please come at the right time if you feel so inclined." Alfendi groaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I shouldn't have been so harsh. However, it would be nice if you could come to work on time."

"I... erm... sorry. So... Any new cases?"

Alfendi say back down, looking sheepish. "Er, no, actually."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. A smile crept onto her face. "After all tha' I was thinking tha' you 'ad a particular murderer in mind..."

After that, the day was pretty quite. They filled out much tedious paperwork, and Lucy kept getting up to make them tea out of boredom.

"Lucy, I've already had five cups! I appreciate the offer, but I don't need another cup." He said it quickly, then took the mug out of Lucy's hand and started drinking from it.

"Er... I thought..." Lucy said, confused.

"What?" Asked Alfendi, his fingers tapping the desk absentmindedly.

"Er, nowt." She turned to go back to the couch. Lucy realised that it may have been a bad idea to make the Prof so much tea, as the caffeine seemed to affect him quite a lot. _She_ had never been particularly affected by caffeine, unless she was actually tired.

Alfendi, however, had a crazed look in his wide-open eyes.

"Lucy... Lucy... Lucy..."

"Aye?!" She said, half annoyed, half amused.

"Lucy, I drew this picture of you, would you like to see?"

"Prof, calm down!" She got up from the couch she had just sat back down on and walked back over to his desk. He held up a messily drawn picture of her sitting on the couch. He seemed to have a little artistic talent. Lucy blushed.

"Take it! Here, have it!" He shoved it at her. She took it, folded it, and put it in her coat pocket.

"Ta, Prof." She tried to laugh off the redness from her cheeks. She decided not to make them any more tea.

An hour later, Alfendi had crashed. He was napping at his desk with his head resting on his arms.

Lucy watched him as he rose and fell. She tried to match her breathing to his, but it was strange trying to breath at the same time as someone else. She couldn't quite keep her breaths synchronized with his.

Sighing, she took the piece of paper out of her pocket and examined it. He seemed to have payed particular attention to her face. Their were many erased pencil strokes, as though he hadn't been able to get it quite right. Lucy was still impressed. She had never been too good at drawing. She folded it and put it back in her pocket.

A mumbling sound came from Alfendi. She looked up. He shifted in his sleep.

Suddenly he shouted, and she jumped, "No, Diane! Please, me instead, I'll do anything, please! Not her, me instead!" He was starting to thrash. Lucy flung herself off the couch and hurried to him, shaking him, worried. His eyes flew open, his head jerked up, and he looked around the room, his face shining with sweat. His eyes found Lucy and his breathing steadied.

"Lucy, thank God." He got up and and brought her into a close hug in one fluid motion, resting his head on her shoulder. She was frozen beneath him. Then, slowly, she put her arms around him and squeezed back.

Alfendi let go suddenly and looked embarrassed. Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew what his nightmare had been about.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, " It's okay, Prof. It was just a dream. I'm... I'm right here." He nodded infinitesimally, sat back down, and got back to work. He had never lost control like that in front of Lucy. At least, as sober Placid Prof he hadn't.

Lucy was worried, but she got back to work, too.

As Lucy walked home that evening, her hand found the piece of paper in her pocket. Her breath caught and she rubbed it between her fingers, trying to calm herself. She couldn't keep feeling this way about Alfendi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! I've decided to start doing quick recaps of the previous chapter each time. I read so many Lucifendi fics that I get them all confused!_ _**So**__, when we left off, our heroes had just shared a little moment when a caffeinated Alfendi gave Lucy a little drawing he had made of her. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think. _

* * *

Lucy turned over in bed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her eyes just drifted back open again. She felt perfectly awake, even though the clock read 1:03. She sat up in bed with her head in her hands.

"Go t' sleep, Lucy, you've gotta get up int' morning... 'Specially now tha' the Prof wants you t' be on time..."

Prof. Alfendi. Alfendi Layton.

'_Let me sleep, Prof!' _She thought. She dropped herself back onto her bed and tried to close her eyes again. It was no use. She opened the blinds on the window by her bed and looked out. The street lamps made soft, buttery circles on the pavement. She looked up at the sky. She could barely see any stars because of the city's light pollution.

She remembered once she had gone out to the country with her parents when she was young, out into near complete wilderness. She remembered leaving their small cabin at night when she couldn't sleep. She almost shivered when she remembered how cold it had been. When she had looked up at the sky, she had been sure she could see every singly star in the universe. They speckled the sky so intensely it was like light glimmering on the ocean.

Of course, she couldn't see every single star in the universe. The universe was infinite, and it was impossible to see that far. She knew that now.

She blinked and looked away from the sky. Alfendi was probably sleeping peacefully right now, with no way of knowing that his very existence kept Lucy from sleep.

Alfendi had been acting strange lately. What with his outburst earlier that day, or technically the day before, at her being late. And his nightmare at work. That had been strange, for sure. Could all this strange behavior mean he had feelings for her now?

'_Come on, Lucy lass! Tha' sorta thinking en't productive at all! 'Course he doesn't have feelings for you! He loves Hilda.'_

But hadn't he said that their relationship had been horrible?

'_He doesn't have feelings for me and hoping he does won't help anyone.'_  
Lucy thought this to herself until she slowly, _painfully_ slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

"Lucy, are you quite alright?" Lucy dragged herself into the Mystery Room the next morning, dark circles under her eyes. But that wasn't what caused Alfendi to ask the question. She had come in _on time_.

"Eh? Aye, I'm swell. Just didn't sleep too well last night."

Alfendi looked at her sympathetically. "I can't say I slept too well, either."

Lucy looked at him. "Wha' kept you up?"

Alfendi rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... Who can fathom the sandman?" He chuckled slightly. Lucy frowned. "What about you?"

"Wha' about me?"

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

She looked at the man. She wanted to tell him that _he_ was the reason. _He_ was why she hadn't been able to sleep. But she knew she couldn't. "Oh... I, er... I don't know either." Her stomach jerked when she remembered that he already knew how she felt anyway. She still wanted to tell him.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, almost simultaneously, they tore their gazes apart.

"So... Any cases crop up?" Said Lucy, suddenly enraptured by a crack in the floor.

"One, but all the deductions were so obvious. The perpetrator is so _simple_ it's a wonder he can even keep himself alive!" Potty Prof spat.

Lucy looked at the case. It _was_ unbelievably easy to figure out. After they brought in, questioned the criminal, and got him shipped off into a waiting cell, the two detectives saw an afternoon of paperwork staring them straight in the face.

"C'mon, Prof, there's nowt to be done about it." Said Lucy, trying to keep a good attitude.

The afternoon dragged on, and finally it was Lucy's turn to fall asleep on the job.

"Lucy, do you happen to have the— Lucy?" Alfendi looked up to see his assistant's face pressed against the arm of the couch, her cap slipping off her head. He smiled. He felt a little guilty, his eyes feeding off of her beautiful face while she slept. But it was like rain after a drought. He never felt comfortable looking right at her for too long when she was awake. She was the sun, and if he looked at her too long, she might realize how he felt about her and get her hopes up.

He tried to tear his eyes away, but he found it a fair sight harder than one would think. At last, he returned his gaze to the paperwork. He knew he had to get it done.

But focusing had become impossible. He looked up at Lucy constantly. At last, he surrendered and got up. He went over and took off her cap, laying it on the back of the couch. He then took off his long white coat and draped it over her shoulders. She shifted slightly in her sleep, but did not wake up. He had never known that it was possible to smile so much, but yet hurt so badly.

* * *

_I know that the cute little thing with Alfendi putting his lab coat around Lucy has been done before, but I just couldn't resist! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey awesome readers! Here's the next chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story. Thanks for all the feedback. Please enjoy this chapter and be sure to tell me what you think! _

* * *

Lucy awoke slowly. She didn't open her eyes, but she could tell through her eyelids that the room she was in was dimly lit. It must be late. She was incredibly warm and comfortable, nestled deep into the cushy couch, surrounded by the best smell imaginable. She wanted to breathe it in forever. It smelled like old newspapers and sweet tea.

Prof. That was the smell. She slowly opened her eyes to see the darkened Mystery Room. Alfendi sat at his desk, captivated as ever in the piles of case files. She smiled and breathed in deeply.

Suddenly she realized what she had been doing.

"Prof!" She said crossly.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, Lucy! You're awake. Nice and rested up, are you?"

"Prof, you let me sleep ont' job!" She sat up, but did not let the white coat fall from her shoulders.

Alfendi looked taken aback. "Lucy, you were quite tired. You clearly needed the rest!"

"Aye, but not 'ere int' Mystery Room! I've got work t' do!"

He looked at her like a scolded puppy, even though her tone hasn't been that harsh. "Sorry," he said quietly.

Lucy softened. "'S okay Prof. D'you want your coat back?"

"No, it's alright. You can keep it for now." He could see that she was still shivering slightly from having just woken up.

Lucy pulled her arms into the sleeves of the coat and got up. It lightly brushed the floor as she walked over to him. He just stared. It was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. She rolled up the sleeves away from her hands and sat on Alfendi's desk, facing him. Her legs swung and she smiled at him, her eyes all squinty and her nose scrunched up.

"Oi! Whatchoo lookin' at? Think I look funny? I know it's a bit big on me, but you don't have t' stare like tha'!"

Alfendi jerked his eyes away. Lucy's face was hot. Why had he been staring at her like that? He didn't, he couldn't, have feelings for her, otherwise he would have made a move already, as he knew that _she_ felt that way for him. She was utterly perplexed.

"Er... uh... so..." Alfendi stuttered, trying to cover up his moment of stupidity.

"Wha' time is it, Prof?"

"See for yourself, simple girl. There _is_ a clock." Potty Prof spat, rather cross about Placid making a fool of him.

"Eh up! Alright, you don't have t' be so sore about it! By 'eck, it's late! I best be going 'ome." Lucy got off the desk, took off the coat, and handed it to Alfendi.

"Er... See you tomorrow." He mumbled.

Lucy gathered her things and left the Mystery Room. Alfendi looked at his white lab coat. It smelled vaguely flowery. Lucy's scent. He breathed it in deeply before putting it on.

_'Why don't you just make a move on her already? You know she's practically in love with you. With _us_.' _Potty Prof said what he had been repeating from the back of Alfendi's mind for the past few days.

'I don't want to drag her into my problems any more than necessary. That would be unfair.'

'_Isn't it pretty god damn unfair rejecting her when we both feel the same way, when all _three_ of us feel the same way?'_

'She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.' Placid Prof said simply and stubbornly.

'_Oh please. Don't insult her intelligence. She can make her own decisions. She's an adult.'_

'Yes, but only just.'

'_I'm quite sure that she is aware of the extent of your madness.'_

'_My_ madness? If you are indeed the true Alfendi like everyone says you are, one would believe that _you_ are in fact the mad one, you're the one with a second personality.'

'_If you didn't exist, I wouldn't be mad.'_

'...'

'_Anyway, if you don't make a move, then I will.'_

'I have more control over this body than you! I won't let you!'

'_Ha! I'd like to see you try. You may have more control, but I'm stronger. You are weak, and I will have you gone for good soon. Mark. My. Words.'_

Alfendi suddenly realized that he had crumpled a piece of paper into a tight ball in his clenched fist. Unfolding it, he realized that it was a very important document.

'Now look what you've done!' Alfendi groaned.

'_What _I've_ done?! If I'm not quite mistaken, it's _you_ who is in control right now.'_

"_Quiet!_" Alfendi bellowed. He stood up from his desk and paced. He had to do something. But, as ever, there was nothing to do, and going home would just drive him more mad. As he had done countless times before, he consented to stay in the Mystery Room.

He was just getting to the task of smoothing out the crumpled document when there was a soft knock at the door, followed by a hearty sniff.

"Yes, Florence?"

The door opened and a pale woman rolled a couple feet into the office.

"I'm heading out. Do you -Achoo!- need any documents from forensics, or should I close up the lab now?"

"No, I don't believe I'll be needing anything, thanks." Alfendi sighed.

"Why the long face, Al?"

"Erm... It's nothing."

Florence looked at him tiredly and rolled further into the Mystery Room. "I may not be a detective, -sniff- but I still know a lie when I see one."

The inspector rubbed his eyes. "Didn't you say you were leaving?"

She raised an eyebrow and ignored his question. "If you're tired, why don't you just go home?"

"I'm not tired."

"Quit lying! I know you usually stay late, but your not usually this -sniff- subdued."

"I have had a long day. That is all."

Florence held her tongue. She thought she knew what this was about. She had noticed it I the past couple of days: the way he acted around her, how his tone changed when he talked about her. Florence wasn't daft. However, she still wanted to hear it from him.

"Has Lucy left?" She said lightly.

He looked up at her, then back down at the paper and ran his fingernail slowly along a crease in an attempt to flatten it. "Mm-hmm." He could feel her looking at him. He knew was mad, but the very topic of Lucy made his cheeks feel warm. He hoped very much that the dim lighting kept his coworker from noticing.

Florence sneezed innocently "How has it been going with her?"

That did it. Alfendi pushed himself to his feet as his hair fell over his eyes. "What does it matter to you? It's going exactly the same as it's been going for weeks! Now, If I'm not _quite_ mistaken, you said you were going home. _Please. Take. The. Initiative._"

Florence certainly didn't have to be told twice. She rolled out at top speed, her IV pulled along in her wake.

Alfendi stood still for a few seconds, seething, then paced a bit, rage surging through him. He stopped by the couch and kicked one of the legs, then immediately regretted it. His hair purpling, he fell onto the couch in pain.

It was there that he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay this chapter is kinda intense and depressing, so beware! Remember to tell me what you think!_

* * *

_Their lips were so close together that they brushed each other when they talked. If he could only close that space, that infinite chasm._

But then he was awake, and it was no use. He lay on the couch in the Mystery Room and stared blankly across the dark room. He thought about what it would be like to kiss her in real life, and felt an aching want so strong it made him curl up in pain. His stomach felt like he had just fell on it from a mile up.

_'If you would just let me at her when she comes into work this morning, this could all be over. I could be with her!'_

'It's no use! It wouldn't take her long to realize how warped we really are! She would be completely gone for good.'

_'So you'd rather have this?'_

'Rather have her come into work every day, near me, but still at a safe distance, than have her gone forever? Yes, I think so!'

Alfendi thought of how horrible it would be if she left. If he tried to be with her, she surely would. Yes, at first she would want him as well, but once she understood...

He realized that a single tear was sliding down his cheek, into his messy purple hair.

_'Ugh! Look what I've become! I can't bear it!'_

More tears followed, triggering harsher criticism from Potty Prof.

_'You're right. She wouldn't want you. You're no man. You're a mere shadow. Weak, easily beaten. Look at you, crying like a little girl. People used to respect me. Now they see me as an unstable mess. All because of you. A disgrace.'_

Silent tears streamed down his face. He covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He wanted to die. He wanted the torture to be over. He got up, eyes wide, hands shaking, and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, almost semi-conciously. It glinted in the moonlight. He picked it up, the cold spreading throughout his shaking body. His heart raced in disagreement, trying to escape.

He could hear the true owner of this body screaming discombobulated sentences in his head, desperate to stop him. He could hear him, but he didn't want to listen. He wanted nothing of his other side. He felt the cold metal circle on his scalp. The tears streamed faster and his heart beat harder. He had been right all along. He was a dangerous murderer. He squeezed his eyes shut. There was nothing to be done for him. He didn't belong here. He wasn't a real person, anyway.

And then he could only think of Lucy, the only good thing he could remember ever happening in the world. He thought of her eyes, and how they looked like the blood that would be spilling any second now.

Any second now.

Any second now...

Would she be sad when she found him? He could picture her now, bursting into the Mystery Room late, bright and bubbly, and then seeing him. There was no time to explain. His shaking finger clicked the bullet into place. He could hardly stand.

God, Lucy was so beautiful. He hoped she would find someone worthy of her. Alfendi knew he could never have been worthy.

He just had to pull the trigger, that was all there was to it.

He would never see her again. He had never really appreciated how beautiful she was. He wanted to see her again so badly. _He would never see her again._ The pain he felt now was like none before. It twisted him. But it'll be over soon. He pressed the gun into his head until it ached. He was sweating profusely. He couldn't. The gun fell from his hand and landed on the floor with a thump. He sunk to the ground after it, his head in his shaking hands, wet with tears. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He tried to breath deeply. _'__I'm alright. I'm alive.' _He thought.

He slowly got up, still shaking, but the tears weren't coming as quickly any more. He grabbed his blue coat and walked out into the lightening streets. He wiped his face of tears and walked determinedly, not sure where he was going. His legs were still wobbly and his breath came in bursts, but he felt stronger now.

_'You really are even more pathetic than I thought, aren't you? You can't even—'_

"Quiet." His voice croaked, but Potty Prof was shook up enough to obey.

He walked around and around the block until it was quite bright out, and the morning bustle of London began. He returned to Scotland Yard, but thankfully didn't see anyone other than a couple minor officers in the hallways. He was feeling better, but he still wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He got to his office, took his coat off, and sat down. A new case file had been laid on his desk. He looked through it. It was the perfect distraction.

The door opened at 8:03 and in came Lucy. A large sum of the pain returned to Alfendi and he tried to smile at her and say hello as though this was just another day in the Mystery Room.

"'Lo, Prof!"

"Hllmnn..." He paused and cleared his strangled throat, "Hello, Lucy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" She looked at him, a little concerned. His eyes were slightly red, and there was something else about him that she couldn't quite place.

"Mm-hmm!"

She looked at him for a second, then turned away and noticed something on the floor. "Ee, Prof! Why is your pistol ont' floor?"

Alfendi's tired heart thumped. "Oh, it must've fallen out of my drawer when I was looking for something." He picked it up and, fighting the urge to throw it out of his sight, put it back in its drawer.

Lucy looked at him suspiciously, not sure what to think.

"So, we got a case! Would you like to see?" Alfendi was quick to divert her attention.

"Would I?" She put down her bag and hurried over to his desk.

They worked through the case without too much trouble, although everything felt different to Alfendi. Lucy noticed it too. She could tell that something had changed with her Prof. He was still a bit shaky and his stomach hurt. He no longer wanted what he had that morning, but he certainly wasn't happy. It just felt like there were weights on him. Whenever something made him happy, it reminded him of why he hadn't been happy before, and he sank right back down.

Lucy could tell that his usual placid smile was forced. It deeply worried her. Just before she was about to leave for the day, she asked him, "Prof, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said automatically. He knew she didn't believe him. "Just, er, tired, is all."

"Prof, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried sick about ya!" It sounded as though she was pleading with him. She sat down on a small clean spot on his desk, facing him, just as she had done the day before. That seemed like an eternity ago. She took his hand and looked straight into his rich yellow eyes. They looked like piles of fine gold chain. "You can tell me anything. I do 'ope you know tha'."

He looked back at her. He wanted to tell her, he really, _really_ did. He wanted to say that Potty Prof had been constantly attacking him, and how the pistol hasn't just "fallen" out of his drawer, and how if it wasn't for her, Dustin would be mopping his blood off the Mystery Room floor.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her madly, and that she was the only thing good in the world, and that he loved the specific way her orange cap rested on her light brown hair.

He could feel his eyes getting wet again. He blinked and looked away from her, dropping her warm hand. He didn't know what to say. If he insisted that nothing was wrong, he knew she wouldn't believe him, but telling the truth was out of the question. His heart was once again beating rapidly in his chest.

"I don't..." He started, "I don't know." He wanted to tell her that he had been struggling extra-hard to hold back Potty Prof today. He was worried that he'd he burst out, he would tell Lucy things, things that she couldn't know.

Alfendi got up from his desk, and Lucy immediately got up as well. She threw her arms around him and said, "If you ever want t' tell me, I'm all ears. Day or night." Alfendi was sure she would be able to hear how fast his heart was beating as she briefly put her head to his chest. He could feel his other side desperately trying to escape, but he struggled to keep him back. He held onto Lucy for a while longer. The pain in his head subsided slightly, and he let go of Lucy, quickly blinking the wetness from his eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Lucy."

She said nothing, but left swiftly, her face turned away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lucy came in to work the next morning, it was to find a red-eyed Alfendi blowing his nose.

"Prof! You alright?"

He looked up, frozen for a few seconds, before saying, "Yes, Lucy, I'm quite alright, just a bit of a cold is all." His placid smile was interrupted by a loud sneeze.

"Eh up! You ought to rest!"

"No, I think I'll be fine, thank you. It's just a small cold."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. She came over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"By 'eck, Prof! You're burning up!" What she didn't notice, however, was how tense he had gotten under her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now, let's get to work."

"Like 'ell we will! You're gonna lay down." She pulled him out of his chair and laid him down on the couch. He meant to protest, but the couch was so comfortable, and he was so tired and achy.

A few minutes later, he awoke to see Lucy gathering up her things. He sat up and stifled a yawn.

"Oh, you're awake! Just in time."

"In time for what? Where are you going?"

"Home, Prof. It's nearly six o'clock!"

"Wha–? But…" He stood up and stretched his long arms. He certainly felt a lot better.

"Aye, you slept righ' through th' day! Don'tcha worry," she said, seeing his wide eyes, "I took care of everything. The commissioner was very understanding that you couldn't do your work today. Said you 'aven't taken a sick day in all th' time you've been 'ere!"

Alfendi stood looking at her, dumbfounded by how responsible she was. "I… er… thanks."

"It were nowt, Prof." She said cheerily, "Are ya feeling any better?" Her bag was slung across her shoulder and she had come closer to him. She reached up to put her hand on his forehead. "You sure feel a lot better."

"Yeah… I mean, yes, I feel quite a bit better, thank you."

"Good. Glad t' 'ear it." She said. They shared a long look. Everything Alfendi wanted to say to her rushed through his mind. He was just about to talk, to say _something_, when she said, "Well, I ought t' head home." She hesitated a second before raising herself onto her tippy toes and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He didn't breathe. It felt like that one spot on his cheek was now part of a different body.

She blushed deeply and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand out of a crazy impulse. He did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him all night.

"Eh, Prof?" She turned back to him, squeezing his hand.

"Oh… nothing. Good... Goodbye." He dropped her hand and looked down, taking a long breath.

She looked at him long and hard, then stood on her tippy toes once more and placed a hand on his shoulder so that it brushed his neck where it emerged from his striped sweater.

And this time she kissed him on the lips, if only for a few infinite seconds.

When she pulled away, she immediately looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Prof." Lucy's voice was barely audible. If the room hadn't been so deadly quiet, Alfendi wouldn't have heard her.

He gently moved her chin up with his hand so that her eyes met his. He had never seen her close to tears before. He had always thought that she was too strong for that, much stronger than him. But her strength no longer depressed him._  
'We need her strength.'_  
So he took her chin and pulled her lips toward his.

Once it was over, Alfendi still did not let her go. He kept his arms tightly wrapped around her, as if she would never come back if he let go. Her eyes were still swimming with tears, but now she was grinning broadly.  
Alfendi let one arm unwrap itself from her and rise up to brush her tears away.

"Lucy…" He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "Lucy, I love you more than you could ever know." He whispered.

Her lips brushed his ear as she replied, "I love you, too. And I have for quite a while, but I think you already knew that."

He took his face out of her hair and looked at her. "It's still nice to hear it."

He smiled. Then suddenly he remembered something. "Wait... Lucy... I'm ill! You'll catch my cold! Oh, no, I'm so sorry, I forgot."

She just laughed. "I doubt a silly cold could get me down!"

"Are you sure?"

"Aye."

Somehow, this warranted Potty Prof's appearance.

"Good." He said. "Because I would hate if I couldn't keep kissing you." And so he did, and this kiss was the polar opposite of the previous kiss. It was still just as amazing.

When they separated, Potty Prof said, in the most romantic way that Potty Prof can, "In case you were wondering, I love you too."

"Well I love you, too. Ee, does tha' mean I'm in love with two men?"  
Ignoring her reply in a very Potty Prof fashion, he said, "Now, if you could kindly not go home, I would very much appreciate it."  
"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, everyone! I'm not sure why this writing is in light grey, or if it will be in light grey when I publish this... It's very difficult to edit documents on my phone. Anyway, this is the last chapter in this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Be sure to rate and review so I know what you think of it, good and bad. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Welp, I couldn't leave this story be. Here's a little bonus chapter that I did as a kind of challenge for myself. I don't know if any of you have read _An Abundance of Katherines_, but there's this part where they're in the dark and it's just dialogue because they can't see each other. I thought that was really cool, so I tried something like that. I hope you enjoy!_

_Also, have any of you heard the song "Armchairs" by Andrew Bird? For some reason, it reminds me of Lucifendi. Maybe it's just because I really like it and listened to it a lot while writing. Anyway, you should give it a listen if you have the time. You don't have to like it, just keep an open mind. After all, isn't that what a gentleman does? (Sorry I just had to say that. Okay it's like 1:50 AM don't judge.)_

_And now I will hush and let you read. _

* * *

"Lucy? Are you still awake?"  
"... Aye."  
"Could I say something?"  
"'Course!"  
"Er... I just wanted to say sorry."  
"...What for?"  
"Everything."  
"I don't follow, Prof."  
"Well, I've just been really awful to you."  
"No, you—"  
"Yes, I have. The past week I've been a complete mess, and I feel that it has affected you."  
"Oh. I 'ave been worried sick about you."  
"...Really?"  
"Aye."

"..."  
"Wh-Why?"  
"Why? Would you be worried about me if I came into work every day shaky and nervous but wouldn't tell you nowt about it?"  
"Of course I would! I just... I don't know."

"..."

"..."  
"Prof?"  
"Yes, Lucy?"  
"How long have you... How long have you loved me?"  
"Since last Friday night."  
"Oh. ...Weren't that th' Hallowe'en party?"  
"Yes, it was."  
"Oh. ...Why?"  
"Because you cared about me."  
"...Oh."  
"I think that I may have loved you longer than that. I just didn't know."

"..."  
"Why's your heart beating so 'ard, Prof?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Oh."  
"Am I th' only only reason you've been off this week?"  
"Yes... I mean, no."  
"Then why?"  
"Lucy, imagine that someone were to follow you around all day and tell you that you weren't real and that he was doing his best to end your existence."  
"Oh. Potty Prof?"  
"Yes, Lucy, Potty Prof."  
"That sounds 'orrible. For what it's worth, I think you're real. I think tha' both of you are real. I don't care what all th' others say. Maybe at first you 'ad no real personality, but you sure do now. I don't think someone fake could have as complex feelings as you do. It wouldn't add up."

"..."  
"Thank you, Lucy."

"..."  
"One more question, Prof."  
"Anything, Lucy."  
"Er... Why was your pistol out yesterday? I know you said it fell outta th' drawer, but... I don't know... It seems a bit sus to me."

"..."  
"Lucy... you must understand... I was very distressed. I... would never think of it again. I promise. I love you too much."

"Lucy, please, it's okay. Lucy, calm down."

"..."  
"W-Why?"  
"I love you too much."

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for all the grief I've caused you. I'm not worthy of you."  
"Prof, you are the only person for me. I don't care what either side of you says."

"..."

"Me mum used to say to me whenever I were down that it's gonna to get better, no matter what. It always does."  
"...It already did."

"Lucy, yesterday was a different day than today, and as far as I'm concerned, a different year. I would never dream of that again. Do you believe me?"

"..."  
"...Aye."


End file.
